


In Servitude Drabble II

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: In Servitude [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Submissive Character, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: Master decides to play with a little predicament bondage.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: In Servitude [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714843
Kudos: 58





	In Servitude Drabble II

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by a gif on bdsmlr.   
> My reblog post is here: https://quietlyme.bdsmlr.com/post/203334751

It pleased him to see her struggle in the positions he put her in. Her legs were fastened together to the rings on the floor, her hair was tied tightly with the rope and hooked to a ring on the wall, making her arch her back beautifully, displaying her breasts. He left her hands free so she could hold herself up.

But there was something still missing. Her breasts looked a bit plain. Maybe some clamps would look good. 

He clipped the clamps to her nipples, her whimpers of pain as he put them on were music to his ears. Now they looked better... But something's still missing. He decided to tie the clamps down. Each individual clamp were tied with string and tied to the rings on the floor in front of her. The strings were pulled tight, stretching her nipples. And now she looks perfect.

She was just positioned at the right height for him to fuck her mouth. 

"Open up slave" he ordered her to open her mouth.

And when she did he used her mouth to bring himself to completion. He enjoyed her trembling form as she struggled but failed to keep herself from moving as he fucked her throat. Every thrust pulled on her hair and tits. Only her training kept her throat relaxed as he fucked her deep. 

After he came down her throat, he contemplated releasing her from her bondage. But decided against it... Might as well enjoy the view after all that hard work of tying her up. He may just want another round with her mouth, or maybe work on her perfectly displayed breasts with the crop. He'll decide later. After all, the day is still early. 


End file.
